


Haircut

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Basically fem danny (Nari) gets a haircut, Fem Danny Fenton, Fem Tucker Foley, Fluff, I feel my teeth rotting, Male Sam Manson, SO MUCH FLUFF, genderswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Why do people draw fem!danny with long hair I mean dammit she fights ghosts in the air at high speed do you KNOW how IMPRACTICAL that is?!





	

One of the drawbacks of your best friend being half-ghost was that she could come into your bedroom and scare the shit out of you whenever she wanted, even if it wasn’t her intention. Taylor Foley knew this better than anyone, except maybe Sam Manson.   
  
“—third ghost fight this week, and do I have time for a ponytail? No! Because these stupid inconsiderate assholes don’t give me a half-second to breathe before they’re off trying to destroy the town again!” Nari Fenton growled in frustration, flopping down on Taylor’s bed with a huff. A ring of light sparked around her middle, replacing her black hazmat suit with her usual t-shirt and jeans. She sighed and sat up reluctantly, attempting to run a hand through her thick black hair.

 

‘Attempted’ being the key word here. Almost immediately, she got snagged on a giant knot. Taylor struggled not to laugh as Nari threw her hands up in frustration and flopped back again. “That’s it! I’m cutting it all off. Appa’s gonna be pissed, but whatever! I can’t deal with this shit anymore!”

 

“You gonna go to a salon, or are you just gonna gather it all up in a ponytail and go at it with kitchen scissors?” Taylor asked, unable to keep the mirth out of her voice. Not laughing became harder as Nari threw her an unamused look.

 

“Kitchen scissors. I’m raiding your bathroom, you call Sam and tell him to bring a razor.” Taylor blinked, already halfway to standing when Nari said ‘razor’.

 

“You planning on shaving your head or somethin’, Ni?” Nari grinned sharply, her eyes flashing green for a split second.

 

“I’ve always wondered how I’d look with a pixie cut.”

 

\--

 

Nari quickly washed her hair under the bathtub faucet, running one of Taylor’s spare combs through it to get the tangles out before wringing it out. She wrapped it up in a towel knot, standing up and wincing when her knees protested. “Soon, you rat’s nest. Soon…” she grumbled, directing an upwards glare at her hair. She jumped when a knock on the door startled her, her arm going intangible just as she started to dry it off. She watched with deadened eyes as the water fell through her arm to splatter on the floor. “Okay, I guess?”

 

The knock sounded again, more hesitant this time. “Ni? You good in there?” Sam called. Impressively, he still managed to sound impassive, though Nari could still detect the hint of concern in his voice.

 

“Yeah, Sam, I’m good! Gimme a sec to get dressed, I’ll be right out!” she called, carefully making the rest of her body intangible to phase the water off of her. She pushed the towels with her feet, mopping up the water before kicking them into a corner.

 

She pulled on her clothes (really just some old clothes of Taylor’s, a huge t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts) and opened the door, narrowly avoiding getting punched in the face. Sam blushed, lowering his fist.  _ “Nimiral,  _ Sam! Give a gal some warning!” she yelped, jumping back.

 

“S-Sorry, Ni. Anyway, Taylor got us all set up on the back patio. You ready?” he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Alright, follow me. You got an idea of what you want?”

 

She shrugged, letting out an explosive sigh. “Something way shorter than _ this. _ I was thinking a pixie cut, but I was looking some styles up earlier and there’s just  _ so many???”  _ she complained, waving her hands in the air. Sam snorted, opening the back door.

 

“I think for your face shape, and keep in mind that this is my personal opinion, that you should go for a more asymmetrical style? It’s like a bob kinda, but shaved on one side. That way you can keep it out of your face, and it won’t get caught on stuff when you're ghost fighting.” He pulled out his phone, pulling up a picture to show her. “Here, like this.”

 

She studied it for a minute, eyebrows furrowing and nose scrunching up as she considered it. “Yeah, I like that.”

 

\--

 

Sam cut a hole in a big black garbage bag, shoving it over Nari’s head to keep the hair off of her. He pulled her hair out, letting it drape over her back. “So do you want me to put it in a ponytail holder and cut it, or you just wanna leave it on the ground?” he asked, setting a bag on the grill. Nari blinked.

 

“Wait, huh? Why would I keep it?” she asked, honestly confused. Sam raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t react.

 

“So you can donate it. There’s places that take donated hair and make wigs for kids with cancer. Yours is so thick and long, it could probably make…..hm, about two? three? wigs,” he explained, pulling out a thick comb and a hairbrush. He gently brushed out her hair while Nari thought over his words.

 

“Yeah, do that. I mean,  _ I’m  _ not gonna use it, but that doesn’t mean someone else shouldn’t get to.” Sam nodded, grabbing a hairtie from the bag.

 

“Yeah, I get that.” He tied back her hair, pulling out a pair of thick-bladed scissors. He held the ponytail in one hand, hesitating. “Actually, I'm gonna braid this first,” he muttered, putting the scissors down and taking out the tie. He separated her hair into four different chunks, pulling out more hairties and tying them back. He braided each chunk quickly, finishing with a small, thick rubber band. He positioned the scissors again, cutting off the first chunk above the tie, at the nape of her neck. He repeated the process for the next three braids, laying them down on the grill next to his bag.

 

“Oh, woah… It feels like a weight was just lifted off of my head…” Nari muttered, about to reach a hand up to feel before remembering her arms were trapped by the bag. Sam chuckled, pulling out some hairclips.

 

“Well you  _ did _ just lose about half a pound of hair. What'd you expect?” Sam snarked, pinning one side of Nari’s hair out of her face. The other side he left loose, pulling out a razor. He slipped a plastic guard over the blade, setting it down for a second to remove his dangling bracelets.

 

He clicked on the razor and attached vacuum, a low buzzing filling Nari’s ears almost immediately. On instinct, she closed her eyes as Sam brought the razor to her head. He slowly and methodically ran the razor over her head, long bits of hair separating and falling to rest on her lap and the floor around her. When he finished, a short, inch-long layer of soft hair remained on the right side of her head. He unpinned the other side of her hair, pulling out his scissors and turning off the razor. He started layering her hair, feathering it to give it a bit more volume, since he’d been taking so much length. He clicked the razor on again, evening the shaved bit so it looked more like a natural gradient.

 

When he was done, he brushed off her neck and shoulders before tearing the hole in the bag wide enough for her to step out. Almost immediately, Nari raised a hand to touch it. “Hey, hold on! Go wash the hair bits off first, at least!” he snapped, though there wasn’t much heat behind it. She laughed, smirking mischievously.

 

“Don’t need to. Watch this,” she said, shaking out her hair to get all the little bits out before going intangible once more. The hair sticking to her skin and clothing fell through her body, coming to a rest on the patio. Within seconds, she was hair-free. “Tada!” she exclaimed, smiling cheesily and doing a little twirl. Sam blinked, pausing in putting his stuff away.

 

“How long have you been able to do that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He actually sounded a little bit impressed, which for Sam meant he was a lot impressed. Nari shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Um…About an hour?” Sam groaned, going back to putting his things away.

 

“Well, it’s dead useful,” he muttered, slipping his bracelets back on and pulling out a hand mirror. “Here, go inside and look at your hair. I know you’re dying to see it,” he said, holding out the mirror to her. 

 

Nari took it, the mischievous smirk returning. “Nah, I already did that!” she laughed, before brushing past him to go inside to the bathroom mirror. It took Sam a second to process what she said, an annoyed look spreading across his face not long after she left.

  
“Dammit Ni, not cool!”

**Author's Note:**

> Korean:
> 
> Nimiral! - Shit!/Fuck!
> 
> Yep, Danny's still half Korean. Fight me


End file.
